DESCRIPTION: In the proposed plan, students completing a Master's program at TAMUK will be accepted into a Ph.D. program with financial support from a Ph.D. granting university. An equally important goal will be to improve the research infrastructure at TAMUK and thereby improve the quality of education for graduate students. The linkage program will be most beneficial to those students who need an additional two years of academic training before entering a Ph.D. program. It is anticipated that the program will: (a) expand biomedical research at TAMUK; (b) improve recruitment and retention of minority students into PH.D. programs; (c) increase collaborative research with other universities; (d) enhance outside funding for research; and (e) expand a core research facility with technicians. These goals and activities will better position the University for moving minority students into research careers.